Second Chance Play
by beaucoup riant
Summary: "It could never be enough. I'll always be seen as Heero Yuy's girlfriend and never Relena Peacecraft." She walks away, leaving their second chance paused. If they're meant to be together, they should meet again right?


**Author's Notes: **I got inspired from watching a particular scene on Gossip Girl. I haven't written a Gundam Wing fanfic in so long. It's weird considering I started writing for the anime and have long since drifted from it. But I am back again. This is a one-shot. It's a bit…confusing in time because the beginning is in our present day and in the end, the time period is more canon. So you'll have to bear with me on that part, it might be very confusing.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gundam Wing, if I did, I wouldn't be here writing for free.

**Warnings: **Confusing time shifts and some OCC

* * *

**Summary: **Years ago, they were crazy in love and yet not ready to be together. There were still things they had to do to live their lives. Are they ready now, nearly ten years later?

* * *

_Ten years ago…._

Kissing her was like coming upon a spring pond in the desert. Strange how he'd only just kissed her hours ago and yet it felt like he hadn't seen or touched her in years. There were so many emotions in that kiss. There was love and longing…

And there was sadness.

He hadn't understood it but he didn't question it either. Maybe she was sad that she hadn't gotten the job after completing her internship. But Heero knew better than anyone that Relena was going to find a way to make it okay, get another chance, an even better chance. So he tried to make sure that his kiss conveyed his thoughts. That it'll be okay and he'll be there but when she pulled back, he knew there was something else.

Her smile was sad but she looked so breathtaking in the dim lighting of the street lamp hanging above them. His coat was a bit big for her but he thought she looked adorable in it. It also helped mark her as his and he liked that surge in male pride. Somehow he just knew that this was a goodbye to their love.

"I'll give you the money to start your own campaign; you can run as an independent. People do that, don't they?" Heero was desperate to save her, keep her to himself. The night was cool and he was warm under his suit but there were goosebumps on his flesh and they demanded her skin to make them disappear. Heero clasped her hands in between his. He stroked his thumb against the soft skin of her knuckles and sought out her beautiful blue eyes, imploring her to agree.

But she kept giving him that sad smile.

"It could never be enough. I'll always be seen as Heero Yuy's girlfriend and never Relena Peacecraft."

"I love you!" He said. His heart was hammering, his palms felt sweaty and he hoped she didn't mind the wetness on her skin. It was Heero's only defense, the only one he knew that could even make an impact on her mind. After all, Heero knew better than anyone that once Relena made up her mind, it was set for good and very little could change it.

"I love you too." She said softly, her eyes softening and glowing lovingly. He never doubted that, not for one second. Not even when they both refused to tell each other the second time around when they got back together. "But as long as I'm with you, I'm Hillary in the White House. And I want to be Hillary, Secretary of State."

"We can be like Brad and Angelina. They take turns on top!"

"But she won an Oscar first!" Relena pointed out. It was then he knew that it was going to be over between them, for the second time. And it hurt because it took so long for them to get together happily the first time. It took an even longer time and more pain for them to be together the second time. And before this second chance could even blossom, she was terminating it. But still, he understood.

He was successful and he has everything he's ever wanted. A booming business and an expanding empire in the military. Yet she was still struggling to make her mark in history. She was a powerful woman who deserved to get everything she wanted. No glass ceilings. And as long as she was with him, she would never been seen as that strong woman that she really is.

"I won't ask you to wait for me..." Relena begins quietly. His heart aches and he smiles sadly at her now. He tucks a blond lock behind her hair, presses his palm against her soft cheek.

"When two people belong together, they'll find a way back to each other."

Her surprised eyes flicker to his. "Do you really believe that?"

"I do."

Her smile then was real, so real that it stole his breath away. That was the smile he loved to see, the one he dreamed about her wearing. "Me too." She replies.

And then she's slipping out of his arms like water in a river. She holds his face and stares into his dark blue eyes. She stares at his face with his strong jaw line and high cheekbones and engraves it into her mind. Relena wants to kiss him, everything about her body wants his body flushed against hers and to share his heat but Relena knows that there's no turning back. This was goodbye.

So she presses a chaste kiss to his cheek and walks away without ever looking back. And she disappears into the night.

* * *

_Present day_

Heero had been surprised to see her despite the fact that he had somehow instinctively known that she was going to be at the summit. She looked even more beautiful than all the posters that had been distributed and all the advertisements on TV about how she would make a difference in the world. He hadn't needed any of that to know she would. It was Relena after all.

He blended into the shadows and watched her from afar. He was only at the summit to watch over the bodyguards, to ensure that they were doing their job as he had trained them to do. Owning a military company that specialized in guarding made millions and he was going to ensure that his company kept expanding. Relena was wearing a cream colored suit with a stylish but modest cut on the blouse. She liked shoes and he smiled when he saw that, as she walked around the podium to deliver a more personal point on her speech, she was wearing a pair of tall gray boots. She always liked to rebel a little with her shoes.

When Relena finished her speech, the entire place echoed with applause and Heero knew that she had yet again succeeded in winning another group of voters. As people began to leave, Heero began to wonder if he should too. But as the place cleared out, he found his body betraying him. His feet leading him towards her and his entire body focused on its missing piece. He struggled with himself not to lift his arms that want to embrace her.

"Miss Relena." Heero begins and she turns around with a prepared smile. But her eyes widen and her mouth turns slack and he thinks…

He thinks she's still beautiful.

"Heero…" She whispers and no one else but him hears. He smiles, his confidence suddenly returning to him in an invasion.

"Miss Relena, Secretary of State, allow me to introduce myself. I'm Heero Yuy, the CEO of the company that runs your security." He stretches his hand out in a friendly gesture and he is allowed to see as her eyes brighten and her smile stretches a little bit further. She takes his hand and gives it a firm shake. Heero's heart warms by the familiar feel of her hands encased in his. How much better would it feel when her body is pressed against his?

"Thank you, Mr. Yuy, for all the work that you do."

"No thank you, Secretary of State Peacecraft." They let go of each other's hands despite the fact that they still want to cling on. His palms tingle with her warmth, warmth that has been missing for ten years. "If you could come along this way, please, I have something of great importance to speak to you of."

"Surely, Mr. Yuy."

He directs her, with her train of guards through a series of halls. When they come upon the room he had been seeking, Relena dismisses her guards. There is after all, no need to have guards when the head of security himself is there. Heero lets her walk in first, like a gentleman, before closing the door behind him.

She is upon him the moment he does, abandoning all pretense of being strangers. Her arms are around him and from the way she is shivering, Heero knows that she is struggling not to cry.

"Heero…" She breathes and he's left with no choice but to kiss her.

The kiss is hungry. Ten years of thirst for her overpowering him. And Relena responds with as much hunger. And there is love too, so much love that it is impossible to give a description to.

"Where are you staying?" He rasps in between kisses.

She fuses her mouth with his for a few short kisses before she can respond. "The Marriott near Madison Square."

"Me too." Heero says as they pull apart from each other, not at all sated but knowing they had to stop for the time being.

"I'll see you, won't I Heero? Oh please, say I will."

He holds her face in his hands lovingly. He nods once and seals the promise with a chaste kiss to her forehead. They separate and he gives her a folder with the security detail and asks her to approve it. Heero holds the door open for her and she walks away from him again in a swarm of bodyguards.

It won't be the last that she'll see of him though.

* * *

_Later that night_

"Heero…" Relena sighs. He pulls the pin holding her hair together and wraps the long locks around his wrist as he tugs her closer in the circle of his arms.

"Relena…" He whispers in her ear. "Tell me we can be together now, Relena. Tell me."

He says it in a voice that lets her know that if she says no, he'll pull out of her arms. He'll walk away. But they'll find their way to each other again. But oh gods how he wanted her now. How he wanted her to say yes, we can be together.

Heero kisses her. He presses his entire body flat against hers, pulling her yielding curves to his hard planes. His way of persuading her.

But Relena doesn't need any persuasion. "Yes. Yes, Heero. Yes, we can be together. I promise."

A second chance pressed pause is being played now.


End file.
